clairvoyance
by euphoria.midnight
Summary: kondisi tidak mungkin kau salahkan terus menerus. dan—hey, ayolah. sebuah histori persahabatan takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan? [semi-au]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kondisi tidak mungkin kau salahkan terus menerus. Dan—Hey, ayolah. Sebuah histori persahabatan takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan?

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**Warnings: **Semi-AU/OOC maybe?

**a/n: **Yosh, jadi abis Ujian Sekolah langsung ngibrit nyari laptop dan niatnya mau puas-puasin nonton malah jadi bikin fic kaya gini. Mungkin karena keseringan nonton GTO jadi muncul ide gaje ini, hghghh.

Selagi bikin, tentu ada lagu yang menemani:

i. Luminous – ClariS

ii. Gloria – Yui

iii. Connect – ClariS

iv. Smile –You &amp; Me- - ELISA

Haduh intro gakpenting. Pokoknya, selamat membaca~

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau makan bekal gosongmu itu, Satsuki."

Sang pemilik surai biru gelap hanya berjalan malas sambil memutar bola matanya karena melihat sekotak bento yang sudah disiapkan oleh Momoi Satsuki, teman masa kecilnya yang kini sedang berwajah cemberut di sebelahnya. Bahkan tangannya sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk menyentuh bungkus kotak makan tersebut.

"_Mou~ _Dai-chan! Aku kan sudah bersusah payah membuatnya!" Momoi memajukan kotak bentonya ke arah Aomine, sedikit kencang sehingga menimbulkan suara agak keras karena bertubrukan dengan dada bidangnya.

Disamping Momoi, terdapat sosok lelaki berambut merah dengan mata dwiwarna-nya yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan takut (atau _terpesona?) _dengannya. Tapi, orang-orangpun pasti akan menghindar agar tidak bertemu pasang mata yang mengerikannya jauh dua kali lipat daripada melihat para _sensei _yang suka menghukum murid-murid di SMA ini. Toh, karena kedua mata dan sifatnya itu, membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro menjadi terkenal.

Kini iris berbeda warna itu mendelik ke arah kedua sahabat kecilnya yang tengah bertengkar, dan helaan nafas dihembuskannya karena merasa malas mendengar pertengkaran yang temanya sama setiap hari.

"Daiki, terima sajalah bekal itu." Akashi membela Momoi, bermaksud agar pertengkaran ini cepat selesai. Dilihatnya Momoi yang berhenti memukul Aomine dan gadis itu berpaling ke arah Akashi, lalu kembali ke Aomine.

"Tuh lihat, Dai-chan! Sei-chan saja membelaku! Berarti masakanku enak, ya kan, Sei-chan?" Ucap Momoi bangga sambil berkacak pinggang.

Mendengar panggilan yang menurutnya agak menjijikan itu, membuat Akashi menjadi _badmood, _"Tidak Satsuki. Makananmu itu parah sekali." Mata Momoi membulat, "Dan jangan panggil aku Sei-chan."

"Huwaaa~! _Hidoi yo, _Akashi-kun~!" Momoi mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia lalu mengambil satu kotak bento dari tasnya dan mengambil kotak yang sudah diberikan Aomine kembali ke tangannya dan menaruh semuanya di tangan Akashi.

"Karena kau jahat, kutambahkan bekalmu jadi dua kali lipat!" Gadis itu lalu membalikkan badannya sambil melipat tangannya dan meninggalkan kedua remaja laki-laki yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ehm.." Aomine mulai mengambil langkah pertama, "Aku duluan ya, Akashi!"

"Oi—! Tunggu dulu, Dai—"

Akashi hanya mendecih ketika melihat Aomine yang sudah berlari kabur sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tersisipkan doa '_Never give up, Sei-chan'_

Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan menghela nafas pasrah. Namun dibalik kepasrahannya itu, ada seulas senyum yang terbentuk di wajahnya.

Mereka selalu tertawa—tersenyum meskipun banyak terjadi pertengkaran.

Yah—tapi sebuah cerita, takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan?

* * *

**clairvoyance**

chapter 1: **facing tomorrow**

.

.

.

"_..The warmth that our hearts share __  
__We walked quietly carrying it importantly.."_

[—Luminous, ClariS

Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica Movie 2 Opening theme—]

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_答__えのない__願__いの__中__で_

_In a wish without an answer __  
__言葉__は__未来変__えて__  
__Change the future with words_

_._

_._

_._

"Huuh, sebentar lagi Ujian Kelulusan.."

Momoi membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam lipatan tangannya di atas meja. Memang benar, seminggu lagi mereka akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Setiap siswa diharapkan belajar keras agar dapat nilai bagus dan akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi dengan mudah. Semuanya sudah mulai ditentukan dari sini.

"Ukh.. kenapa kau mengingatkan hal itu sih.." Aomine menggaruk kepalanya sambil kemudian mengambil buku catatan IPA Momoi dan membacanya sebentar, namun di lemparkannya kembali ke meja gadis itu dengan pelan.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya, "Huah! Aku nggak mengerti sama sekali..!"

Akashi yang duduk di sebelah Momoi hanya menatap keduanya dengan pandangan tidak peduli. Di hadapannya, terdapat papan _Shogi _yang dimainkannya sendiri. Apa boleh buat, Momoi dan Aomine tidak bisa bermain permainan kuno itu, lagipula Akashi hanya dekat dengan mereka berdua.

Momoi lalu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan Aomine bisa melihat mata gadis itu dari helai-helai rambut berwarna _pink_-nya, "Dai-chan.. memangnya kau mau jadi apa kalau lulus nanti?"

Ah, pertanyaan Momoi membuat Aomine berhenti menatapnya. Dirinya menghela nafas setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Entahlah, tapi aku mau jadi dokter sih." Aomine mengangkat bahunya.

Momoi tersenyum tipis, "Eeh~ Memangnya Dai-chan mau jadi dokter apa nanti~?"

"Hmmm.." Aomine menutup matanya berpura-pura berfikir. Ia lalu menyeringai sambil mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Momoi, berbisik pelan.

"Kalau dokter yang bisa melihat _oppai_ gadis-gadis itu dokter apa Satsuki?"

_BLUUUSH!_

"_Mou! Dai-chan no hentaai~!" _Pipi Momoi bersemu merah selagi ia memukul Aomine dengan buku IPA-nya tadi yang dipinjam laki-laki itu. Aomine hanya terkekeh melihatnya sambil balik menyerang Momoi dengan cara menggelitik pinggangnya, membuat Momoi tertawa kegelian.

"Hu-AH, AHAHAHHAH! DAI-CHAN GELII~!"

"Ah-hah! Saat aku jadi dokter, maka kau yang jadi pelanggan pertamaku, Satsuki~!" Aomine kembali menggelitik Momoi, kali ini lebih keras. Momoi karena sudah tidak tahan, ia lalu berhasil melepaskan tangan Aomine dan berlindung di belakang Akashi sambil menarik bajunya.

"Weee! Coba saja kau menyerangku, Dai-chan!" Ejek Momoi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau, curang!" Jujur saja, Aomine memang takut terhadap Akashi meskipun mereka berdua adalah sahabat lama. Tetap saja, Akashi masih akan menyerang lelaki berkulit gelap itu dengan guntingnya.

Selagi ia bingung untuk mencari cara, tiba-tiba Momoi mengedipkan matanya dan mengisyaratkan sesuatu dengan tangannya kepada Aomine. Aomine mengangguk pelan sambil memberikan isyarat mulut, _'tapi-kalau-dia-marah-kau-yang-tanggung-jawab'_

Semenit kemudian, Akashi tersentak ketika merasakan kedua tangannya di tarik ke atas oleh Aomine dan kedua tangan Momoi yang menggelitiki pinggangnya, tapi tidak ada tertawa sama sekali.

"—Eh.." Momoi dan Aomine saling berpandangan.

"Kalian berdua mencoba membuatku tertawa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menampilkan senyum mautnya.

Aomine dan Momoi hanya bergidik ngeri sambil memohon maaf pada Akashi.

.

_幼__い__頃__ずっと__夢__に__見__ていた__私__にはまだ_

_The things I would dream of when I was young are still_

_遠__いけど__君__がいれば_

_Far away, but when you're here_

.

.

.

Disanalah mereka tiga hari sebelum ujian—rumah Momoi. Mereka sepakat untuk belajar bersama. Mereka duduk dengan tenang sebelum pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Momoi untuk memecah keheningan saat mereka istirahat dan juga—

Yang membuat mereka hampir terpecah belah.

"Dai-chan, Akashi-kun.. kalau kalian lulus nanti, kalian mau jadi apa?"

Keduanya berhenti melahap camilan yang dibeli Momoi sambil memandangnya.

"Kenapa kau nanya itu melulu sih, Satsuki?"

Dilihatnya raut Momoi yang mulai sedih, namun gadis itu dengan cepat menyembunyikan sekpresinya di belakang bantal, "A-Aku kan cuma nanya, Dai-chan!"

Aomine hanya merasa ada keanehan pada gadis ber-_oppai _besar tersebut.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku akan menjadi dokter."

"Aku akan meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku—menggantikan jabatannya di perusahaan."

Momoi tersenyum miris.

"Enak sekali sih kalian.. bisa menggapai mimpi sendiri.."

"Loh? Memangnya kau mau jadi apa, Satsuki?"

Gadis itu menghela nafas sambil meringkuk—membawa kedua pahanya sebagai tempat menopang dagunya.

"Aku mau jadi desainer—tapi ibuku tidak memperbolehkannya." Sahut gadis itu dengan suara parau, "Ibuku menyuruhku untuk kerja di bidang kedokteran, seperti ayahku."

"Hmm.. kau harus bisa menolaknya, Satsuki." Sahut Akashi pelan, "Kau tidak boleh membiarkan mimpimu hancur begitu saja."

"Yap, benar itu Satsuki!" Aomine menjentikkan jarinya sambil tersenyum, "Ini kan hidupmu, masa ibumu yang mengaturnya?"

"Tapi, Dai-chan.."

Akashi memotong perkatannya, "Kau hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, Satsuki. Bukan untuk ayahmu maupun ibumu."

"Tapi.."

"Ayolah Satsuki. Itu kan impianmu, raih sendiri, jangan terlalu manja." Aomine menambahkan, membuat hati Momoi semakin sesak, "Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan kami terus menerus. Kita harus mandiri."

"Dai-chan.. tunggu—"

"Aku tahu, Satsuki. Kau melakukan hal itu karena ibumu ingin kau sukses seperti ayahmu kan? Ibumu tidak mau kau memalukan dia kan?" Mata Momoi melebar, ia mengepalkan tangannya sembari menahan perasaannya, "Oh, ayolah. Bekerja di bidang yang tidak kausukai itu benar-benar menyebalkan tahu? Bisa membuat kau stress malahan."

"Tumben kau pintar Daiki." Akashi menyahut, lalu melanjutkan perkataan Aomine, "Itu semuanya benar, Satsuki. Kau harus berjuang sendiri. Katakanlah pada ibumu, lalu tunjukkan keinginanmu yang sebenarnya."

"Tunggu, kalian berdua—"

"Kau harus bisa Satsuki!"

"Kau tidak boleh terus-menerus seperti ini. Kau ha—"

"MEMANGNYA KALIAN FIKIR SEMUDAH ITU UNTUK MERUBAH KEINGINAN IBUKU?!"

Akashi dan Aomine berhenti berbicara dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Momoi yang kini menggebrak meja sembari berteriak keras. Akashi membulatkan matanya. Belum pernah ia mendengar suara Momoi sekeras itu dan melihatnya yang semarah itu.

"Sa-Satsuki..?"

"Kalian memang tidak mengerti apa-apa! Semuanya!" Momoi mengepalkan tangannya, dan kini bisa terlihat oleh keduanya, sudut matanya yang mulai berair, "Ternyata memang benar! Laki-laki tidak mengerti perempuan sama sekali!"

"Apa maksud—"

"Kalian berdua sih sudah tenang! Dai-chan mau jadi dokter, tapi tidak ditentang sama sekali! Akashi-kun juga! Kalian tidak perlu bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan itu semua!"

"Maksudmu apa dengan kata '_tidak perlu bekerja keras', _hah?!" Aomine ikut berdiri sambil memarahi Momoi, "Kau fikir untuk apa selama ini aku belajar mati-matian membaca semua buku sialan itu?!"

"Ta-Tapi! Menjadi dokter itu gampang! Kau hanya perlu duduk manis sambil menunggu pasienmu!" Momoi semakin menjerit, "Begitulah kata ayah—"

_PLAK!_

"JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Aomine berteriak setelah menampar pipi Momoi, "Menjadi dokter itu tidak gampang! Apalagi resiko-nya nyawa!"

"Menurutku, pekerjaan kalian berdua itu mudah sekali." Akashi mendecih pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

Aomine menggebrak meja, "Kau juga meremehkanku?!"

"_Aa, _terserah kau menafsirkan kata-kataku seperti apa."

"Hah!" Aomine mendengus, "Tentu saja _mudah _bagimu, tuan _sperma pilihan."_

Mata Akashi melebar setelah mendengar perkataan sarkastik Aomine. Ia lalu menajamkan matanya ke arah lelaki itu, "Kau—"

"Tentu saja kau menganggapnya mudah! Kau kan tidak perlu bekerja keras!" Aomine melipat tangannya, "Kau _bahkan _tidak mengerti apa arti dari kerja keras! Dari lahir, ibumu sudah membeli _sperma _pilihan agar mempunyai _DNA _yang bagus sepertimu!"

"Kau.. breng—"

"Ya kan?! Jujur saja, Akashi!" Mata Aomine semakin berkilat, "Kau tidak pernah belajar sebelum ujian maupun ulangan. Kau selalu bisa dan tepat dalam mata pelajaran apapun. Tapi kau pintar bukan karena usaha keras, tapi karena ibumu yang membeli _sp—"_

_BRAK!_

"Kau benar-benar akan merasakan ketajaman guntingku, Daiki." Akashi melotot ke arahnya setelah mendorong Aomine ke pintu kamar Momoi sambil menancapkan guntingnya ke dinding.

"Baji—"

"Akashi-kun! Dai-chan! Henti—"

"Ka-Kalian bertiga tidak apa-apa..?"

Ketiganya terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitas mereka ketika mendengar suara salah satu saudara Momoi yang memang sempat menginap di rumah gadis itu. Akashi mnghela nafas berat dan mencabut guntingnya sebelum Momoi menjawab perkataan saudaranya tersebut.

"Ka-kami tidak apa-apa.." Ditahannya suara sesunggukkan dari tenggorokannya.

"Begitu..?" Suaranya terdengar tidak meyakinkan bahwa Momoi dan sahabatnya baik-baik saja.

"Ya… tidak ada apa-apa kok.." Momoi menjawabnya tegar, "Maaf menganggu, Suzuki-onee-chan.."

Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat bahu sambil melangkah meninggalkan kamar Momoi dengan perasaan janggal.

.

_少__しは__強__くなれる__気__がし__て_

_I feel like I'm a little stronger_

_明日__の__色__を__重__ね__塗__っ__た_

_The colors of tomorrow painted over each other_

_._

_._

_._

"Maaf.. gara-gara aku.. kalian—"

"Aku pulang duluan." Akashi memotong perkataan maaf Momoi sambil berdiri mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kamar tanpa meminta jawaban maupun persetujuan dari keduanya yang sedari tadi hanya dilanda kehenigan.

Momoi berdiri tegap dan memanggil Akashi, seolah untuk memintanya berhenti, "Tunggu, Akashi-kun—"

"Aku juga." Bola mata gadis itu berputar ke arah Aomine yang juga ikut keluar setelah Akashi berjalan jauh. Momoi lalu menarik sudut baju Aomine.

"Tu-Tunggu.. Kalian.. maafkan aku.. aku hanya—"

"Berisik!" Lelaki itu segera menepis tangan Momoi dengan kasar, sehingga gadis itu hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Berdiri mematung sambil memperhatikan keduanya yang mulai berjalan menjauh.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat, menahan tangis kembali keluar dari sudut matanya. Mengingat pertengkaran tadi, memori bersama ibunya menjadi menyapa otaknya kembali.

Momoi tahu, bahkan Aomine maupun Akashi pun tahu bahwa Momoi tidak dekat dengan ibunya. Bukannya tidak dekat, tapi mereka selalu dihantui kesalahpahaman. Ayah ibunya selalu sibuk sehingga ia menjadi selalu sendirian dirumah. Ia ingat sekali saat ia sedang berusaha untuk meyakinkan ibunya agar bisa mengubah keputusannya.

"_Kau harus mengikuti jejak ayahmu, Satsuki."_

Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat.

"_Sebagai anakku satu-satunya, kau tidak boleh mengecewakan orangtuamu sendiri. Kau mengerti kan, Satsuki?"_

Bibirnya bergetar—ia berusaha menggigit bibirnya sekuat-kuatnya.

"_Kau harus masuk perguruan tinggi, lalu bekerja menjadi dokter."_

"_Ta-Tapi Okaa-san—"_

"_Aku sibuk Satsuki." Ibunya lalu mengecup kening putrinya, "Aku akan pulang sebulan lagi."_

Momoi hanya bisa jatuh terduduk, lalu berbalik ke arah meja dan menelungkupkan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya.

.

.

.

_呼__んだ__希望辿__って__止__めた__世界__を__超__えた_

_The hope summoned pursued us and surpassed the world_

_._

_._

_._

[ Bersambung ]

* * *

Oke, ini fic paling gaje dan dramatis. Niatnya mau bikin fic Romance dengan pair AkaMomo tapi karena abis nonton PMMM, jadinya friendship gini, hhuhuuh.

Btw, RnR please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Kondisi tidak mungkin kau salahkan terus menerus. Dan—Hey, ayolah. Sebuah histori persahabatan takkan seru apabila tak ada konflik kan?

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke – Fujimaka Tadatoshi

**Warnings: **Semi-AU/OOC maybe?

* * *

Gadis bersurai _pink _layaknya bunga Sakura itu terbangun sesaat setelah mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang diketuk pelan. Ia membuka matanya perlahan, berusaha untuk bangun namun badannya serasa lemas sekali—tidak bertenaga. Momoi hanya mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas untuk melihatjam besar di kamarnya dan mendapati bahwa sekarang sudah pukul empat sore.

Ia mengambil nafas sejenak—menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah tidur dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Gadis itu ingin berdiri—namun ditahannya lagi lantaran karena alasan entah malas atau apalah—dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti.

"Momoi.. chan…?"

Gadis itu sontak membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar ketukan pintu yang diiringi oleh panggilan itu. Ia hampir lupa bahwa ada yang mengetuk pintunya dari luar. Momoi segera bangun meskipun badannya terasa berat—namun dipaksakannya. Ia lalu membuka pintu dan menemukan saudaranya kini tengah menatapnya.

"Eh.. maaf aku ketiduran.. Suzuki-_onee-chan_ …" Sahut Momoi sambil tersenyum memaksa.

Saudaranya yang mempunyai iris sama seperti Momoi memandangnya sebentar—mengetahui ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu—namun dilihat dari kondisi anak itu, ia yakin Momoi takkan mau menceritakannya sekarang.

Ia menghela nafas, "Kau belum makan siang, Momoi-_chan_."

"Um.. aku tidak lapar kok, _onee-chan_..."

"Jangan begitu." Ia berkata tegas, "Dari tadi pagi kau belum makan, tahu? Kau sibuk belajar masak denganku untuk membuat camilan untuk dua temanmu itu kan?"

Momoi tersenyum tipis, "Yang penting aku sudah makan kan? meskipun hanya camilan..."

Suzuki memukul pelan kepala gadis itu.

"Kau. Harus. Makan."

"_Mou~! _Iya, iya! Aku makan!" Momoi memegangi kepalanya—lalu berjalan selangkah membelakangi Suzuki, "Tapi aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu ya…"

"Ah, i—"

Belum sempat Suzuki menyelesaikan perkataannya, Momoi sudah melesat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Ia mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

'_Ada apa sih dengan gadis itu?'_

* * *

**clairvoyance **

chapter 2: **resillient prayers**

.

.

"… _That day the seasons froze, the days piled up like snow_

_I still remember it you know.__..?__"_

[—Reboot, Hatsune Miku/Luka Megurine/Samune Zimi —]

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Ia menatap langit malam—dan matanya tidak menemukan banyak bintang—hanya beberapa saja. Biasanya banyak bertebaran—namun kali ini tidak.

Momoi menggigit bibir, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk meminta maaf pada kedua sahabatnya. Ia tahu, dialah yang menjadi penyebab ataupun awal utama dari pertengkaran ini. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia bisa lepas kendali seperti itu.

Dirinya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas kasurnya. Gadis itu menatapnya lama—bingung untuk yang kedua kalinya. Pokoknya harus segera meminta maaf karena rasanya tidak enak bertengkar lama-lama. Ia lalu memutuskan untuk menelpon Aomine dan segera meminta maaf. Setelah itu baru ia menelfon Akashi.

Dengan perlahan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan tanpa pikir panjang—mencari nomor rumah Aomine. Ia tidak menelfon ke ponsel Aomine karena ia masih ingat bahwa ponsel lelaki itu masih rusak. Ia terdiam sebentar—tangannya serasa bergetar ketika ingin menekan tombol _Call_ di ponselnya. Namun karena tidak bisa menahan perasaannya terlalu lama—akhirnya ia menekan tombol itu dan menempatkan ponselnya tepat di samping telinganya.

Ia menutup matanya—menggigit bibirnya pelan dan merasa takut ketika telfon itu diangkat—ia bingung ia harus berharap Aomine mengangkat telfonnya atau tidak. Ia takut—tapi di sisi lain ia tidak mau terus seperti ini.

Suara penunggu itu benar-benar menyesakkan hatinya—rasanya ia ingin segera mematahkan ponselnya dan berteriak keras dan—

"_Halo..?"_

—Ah.. Momoi bersyukur dalam hatinya karena yang mengangkat adalah adiknya Aomine.

"Ah.. i-ini.. Kurumi-_chan_ ya…?"

Yang menjawab telfonnya kini bernada riang, _"Momoi-onee-chaaan~! Kupikir siapa, ternyata Momoi-onee-chan!"_

"Hehehe, iya.. ini aku."

Kurumi lalu memulai pembicaraan, _"Ada apa Onee-chan?"_

"Uh.. apa Dai-_chan_ ada di rumah?" Tanyanya gugup.

"_Si Ahomine itu sedang tidak ada dirumah.. tadi sudah balik sih, tapi ia pergi lagi entah kemana.. Memangnya kenapa? Onee-chan mau berkencan sama nii-san…?"_

Momoi tertawa hambar, "Hahah, tidak kok.. ya sudah kalau dia tidak ada.. nanti aku telfon lagi ya…"

"_Eh tapi Onee—"_

_TUUT._

Momoi segera menutup telfonnya. Ia tahu hal itu tidak sopan tapi—ia harus melakukannya untuk saat ini. Tapi pasti nanti ia akan minta maaf pada adik sahabatnya itu.

Kini matanya kembali beralih ke ponselnya—mencari nomor Akashi.

Ah, Akashi.

Sejujurnya, ia jarang sekali menelpon Akashi—karena ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan. Ia mungkin pernah menelpon, tapi hanya untuk hal-hal penting saja.

Tapi hal ini juga termasuk penting kan?

Dengan menghela nafas berat, ia segera menekan tombol _Call _dan menempatkan kembali posisi ponselnya di dekat telinganya. Entah kenapa kali ini jantungnya lebih berdebar keras—mungkin karena ia sedikit takut dengan Akashi.

"Akashi-kun.. jawab.. _please..."_

Masih nada tunggu yang melantun di telinganya.

"Akashi-kun…"

"—_Halo?"_

Jantung Momoi seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara bariton tersebut yang membuatnya hampir saja melompat dari posisinya sekarang.

"A-Akashi-kun...?" Nadanya serasa gugup—bahkan ia harus menelan ludah untuk menahan tangisnya.

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab—bahkan benar-benar tidak ada suara apapun yang membalas perkataan Momoi. Gadis itu mencengkram erat _sweater _yang dipakainya sembari memanggilnya lagi.

"A-Akashi-kun? Kau ada disitu...?"

"_Hm."_

"A-Ah..." Momoi serasa canggung dalam berbicara dengan lelaki itu—padahal biasanya tidak seperti ini. Ia memaksakan kalimatnya keluar dari tenggorokannya karena serasa ada yang menghalaunya untuk ditumpahkan.

Momoi menggigit bibirnya untuk yang ketiga kalinya, "A-Akashi-kun.. a-aku tidak menganggumu kan...?"

"_Tidak."_

Momoi sedikit tersenyum dalam hatinya—Akashi memang bukan orang yang banyak berbicara. Khas dirinya sekali.

"A-Aku hanya.. hanya mau.. minta maaf... " Suaranya terdengar sedikit serak, "Soal tadi siang.. ma-maafkan aku.. aku.. aku sebenarnya hanya—"

Momoi berhenti sebentar sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri kenapa ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya. Pipinya serasa memanas ketika ia berkata seperti itu.

"—Aku hanya.. tidak sengaja mengatakannya.. " Ia mengambil nafas sebentar, "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu… apalagi untuk membuat kita bertengkar seperti ini.. untuk semuanya.. aku.. minta.. maaf..kh.. hiks"

Suaranya tersendat-sendat—dan ia membayangkan bagaimana Akashi membalas perkataannya.

"_Satsuki."_

Ia tersentak dan segera membalasnya meskipun ia tahu bahwa Akashi mendengarnya menangis, "Y-Ya Akashi-kun…?"

"_Jangan menangis."_

Ia hampir saja ingin berteriak ketika ingin membalasnya. Bagaimana ia tidak bisa menangis ketika ingin menumpahkan segala perasaannya?!

"M-Maafkan aku.. hiks.. a-aku.. memang.. cengeng ya..? kh.. hiks..." Ia semakin menangis keras.

"_Satsuki.. jangan menangis."_

"Maafkan.. a.. hiks.. aku.. aku.. t-tidak bisa.. hiks…"

"_Jangan menangis." _Terdengar jeda sebentar, "_Karena kalau kau menangis—"_

Momoi menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Akashi.

"—_Aku jadi harus memaafkanmu."_

Mata Momoi membulat.

"A-Akashi-kun.. hiks.. A-Akashi-kun.." Ia memanggilnya berkali-kali, "M-Ma-maafkan a-aku.. kh.. hiks.. aa.."

"_Berhenti menangis, Satsuki." _Akashi menyela, _"Perintahku absolut. Berhenti. Menangis. Sekarang."_

"T-Tapi A-Akashi.. ku..n.. kh.."

"_Ssh. Cukup." _Terdengar sedikit nada lembut dari bibir menit itu juga Momoi dan Akashi mendengar ada yang memanggil lelaki itu—sepertinya Ayah Akashi.

"_Nanti kutelfon lagi. Jaa."_

_TUUT._

Momoi yang masih sesunggukkan kini melepas pegangannya dengan ponselnya. Dalam hatinya ia merasa bingung harus merasa sedih atau bahagia—ia tidak tahu bahwa Akashi memaafkannya atau tidak—Ah, Akashi memang sulit dimengerti.

Ia lalu menaruh ponselnya di atas meja belajarnya—melemparnya begitu saja. Dihempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya—membiarkan rambutnya teracak di atas bantal. Ia menghela nafas berat—lalu meraih bantal untuk dipeluknya.

Ia memikirkan—mencerna kembali perkataan Akashi.

'_Satsuki, jangan menangis.'_

'_Karena kalau kau menangis—'_

'—_aku jadi harus memaafkanmu.'_

Momoi menggigit bibirnya—entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Itu berarti Akashi memang marah padanya kan?

Tapi yang sekarang ia tidak ketahui—bahwa apakah Akashi sudah memaafkannya atau tidak.

Ia semakin mencengkram bantal yang kini ia peluk—menangis sejadi-jadinya.

.

.

.

Momoi terbangun dengan mata sembab untuk kedua kalinya.

Dirinya membuang nafas berat dan tubuhnya serasa malas untuk bangun karena mengingat bahwa ia masih punya masalah dengan sahabatnya.

Dijatuhkan kakinya dari tempat tidur ke lantai dingin di bawahnya. Dengan malas ia lalu menuju kamar mandi dan mencuci mukanya seakan bisa untuk menghapus berbagai masalah yang berlalu lalang di kepalanya.

.

.

Ketika pukul sembilan tepat, matanya mengerjap sebentar dan baru ingat semalam Akashi berjanji untuk menelfonnya—lantas ia meraih ponselnya dan mengeceknya.

Hatinya mencelos.

Tidak ada pemberitahuan apapun.

Apa Akashi belum bangun?

Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin…

Atau mungkin ponselnya mati, lupa atau—

Dia memang tak berniat menelponnya?

Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menopang dagunya di atas punggung tangannya dan berusaha berpikir lagi bagaimana caranya agar mereka bisa bersama lagi. Mula-mula, ia harus menelusuri terlebih dahulu tentang akar permasalahannya.

Ia mencoba me-reka ulang kejadian kemarin…

Awalnya karena Momoi meributkan tentang impiannya sendiri—ah, ia sempat lupa tentang ibunya. Tapi ia kesampingkan dulu permasalahan itu, dan mulai berusaha lagi…

Aomine Daiki yang ingin menjadi dokter, namun diremehkan oleh Momoi dan Akashi…

Akashi yang takdirnya hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan ayahnya… lalu dirinya yang diejek Aomine karena tak tahu apa rasanya berusaha…

Singkatnya—ia dan Akashi mungkin punya kemiripan. Sama-sama mempunyai masalah dengan orangtua.

Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah—saling membantu agar mereka punya keberanian untuk mengatakan keinginan mereka yang sesungguhnya kepada orangtua mereka—dengan berbicara baik-baik.

Lalu Aomine—ah, ia bisa meminta petunjuk ayahnya dan memberitahu apa saja yang harus ia kuasai.

Hey, gampang kan?

Masalahnya adalah—apa mereka semudah itu untuk diajak bekerja sama? Mereka kan laki-laki…

Jadi bagaimana—?

"—Oh iya!" Momoi memekik pelan ketika sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Dia tak berbasa-basi maupun merenung ulang tentang idenya kali ini. Matanya beralih ke ponsel yang sempat dicuekinya dan mencari kontak seseorang—dua orang…?

"_Moshi-moshi…"_

_._

_._

_._

"Sumpah, apa ada yang salah dengan kepalamu Kise?"

Suara sarkastik dan keheranan itu muncul dari mulut seorang Aomine Daiki yang merasa bingung melihat Kise yang mengajaknya untuk pergi ke sebuah _café _dekat sekolah mereka. Sungguh—pada awalnya Aomine berniat main _ero-game _sepuasnya dirumah hari ini. Tapi saat _baru _saja ia memegang stik _Xbox-_nya, ponsel sialan itu berdering dan dengan santai serta ngebut, Kise mencerocos tanpa henti bahwa ia ingin mengajak Aomine untuk makan siang di _café, _alasannya sih karena ada pertemuan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

Dan hal itu justru membuatnya tambah menggeram—disana pasti ada si setan merah sok _perfect _itu. Hah, siapa lagi? Akashi Seijuuro—orang pertama yang Aomine paling ingin hindari beberapa minggu ini. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, ia tak mau berhubungan dengan laki-laki itu dan Momoi. Entah sampai kapan.

Yang jelas, ia masih kesal.

Ditambah lagi—Kise yang daritadi hanya mencuekinya.

"Kise, kau masih normal kan—?"

Pertanyaan itu sempat membuat Kise berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke belakang. Dahinya terlihat mengerut, "Tentu saja-_ssu. _Aneh sekali pertanyaanmu, Aomine-_cchi."_

"Oh… baguslah. Kukira kau sudah mulai menyukai sesama jenis karena mengajakku keluar secara tiba-tiba."

Kise mencibir, "Kau membuatnya terkesan seperti aku mengajakmu kencan."

"Sumpah, mau kugetok kepalamu itu Kise?"

"Oh ayolah. Aku ini masih pria _yang sangat _normal. Aku masih suka perempuan, _fan girls-_ku banyak yang menunggu diluar sana-_ssu."_ Jawabnya enteng.

Aomine mengangkat sudut bibirnya mengejek, "Kau lebih terdengar seperti _'Aku masih main perempuan'."_

"_Mou, _Aomine-_cchi! _Bisa hentikan topik yang itu-_ssu?!"_

"Oke, oke." Aomine baru saja mau mengganti topik namun terhenti saat melihat ia dan Kise sudah sampai di tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi.

.

.

.

"Untuk apa aku harus kesana, Shintarou?"

"Kita semua harus membicarakan sesuatu." Sebelum Akashi Seijuuro membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya lagi, Midorima yang tengah berdiri di depan rumah sahabatnya itu segera melanjutkan, "Pertandingan kita—yah, semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai."_

Kedua alis milik sang _Emperor _itu naik saling menyatu, diikuti dengan sebuah dengusan pelan dari bibirnya, "Bukankah aku yang seharusnya menentukannya? Lagipula tidak ada pertandingan untuk beberapa minggu ini."

Midorima mengangkat kacamatanya hingga bisa berada di posisi yang nyaman, "Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu ada yang menantang kita… saat kau tidak ada."

Matanya mendelik tajam, "Jadi kalian mengadakan rapat tanpa persetujuanku?"

"Tidak.. kami tidak sedang rapat saat itu. Kami sedang—makan _takoyaki _bersama…" Sungguh alasan _klise _dari mulutmu itu Midorima! Kau ini pintar hey, cari alasan lain dong!

Alasan itu malah semakin membuat Akashi curiga, "Setahuku kau jarang makan _takoyaki."_

Ia menelan ludah, "Uhm, yeah… _Oha-Asa _bilang bahwa dua hari kemarin _Lucky Item-_ku itu _takoyaki_…"

Oke, Akashi mengaku kalah. Ia tak pernah menonton acara macam ramalan seperti itu sehingga ia tidak tahu _Lucky Item _seorang Midorima itu apa. Lagipula ia tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tak mau lama-lama disana."

—_karena ada Daiki. _Sahutnya menambahkan dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Kau."

Satu kata terucap bersamaan saat sosok bersurai merah dan biru gelap bertemu secara tak sengaja di meja yang sudah diduduki oleh Kise dan Midorima. Keduanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan bersamaan.

"Uh, maaf. Kami mau ke toilet sebentar."

Dan Akashi berani bertaruh—ia akan melipatgandakan latihan kedua bocah itu karena membuat situasi sialan seperti ini bersama Daiki. Ia tahu dari awal dengan sikap Midorima yang sedikit aneh mengajaknya ke sebuah pertemuan tak jelas di sebuah _café _dan tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua meninggalkannya dengan lelaki berkulit _tan _ini.

"Cih!" Aomine tak mau mengajak obrol Akashi dan segera duduk di sofa yang terlihat empuk dan lagipula hanya meja itu satu-satunya yang tersisa. Yang lainnya sudah dipenuhi oleh para pelanggan lainnya—sepertinya _café _ini jadi laku dan ramai belakangan ini.

Akashi tidak berbicara dan duduk di sofa depan. Dia juga ogah berbicara dengan _mantan _sahabatnya ini. Semenjak kejadian kemarin, tentunya.

"Selamat datang di _Café de Aletta!" _Keduanya tidak menoleh ke arah suara dan langsung mengambil menu yang diberikan oleh _maid _yang baru saja datang—dan tangan mereka tidak lembut saat mengambilnya. Bersikap apatis dan segera membaca menu disana.

Tapi ternyata bukan tulisan menu disana—

Itu…

Mata keduanya terbelalak lebar dan badan mereka terangkat sedikit.

Mereka membaca tulisan yang tak asing bagi mereka itu…

_**Untuk Dai-chan dan Akashi-kun,**_

_Hey kalian, ini aku Momoi Satsuki—gadis yang mungkin kalian masih anggap sahabat, jika sudi._

_Hey—aku tahu ini berlebihan. Aku tahu, oke? Terserah kalian mau marah atau merobek kertas ini tapi tolong dibaca dulu._

_Pertama-tama—aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena sudah menyebabkan pertengkaran kemarin. Diriku benar-benar hilang kendali, dan kalian takkan menyadarinya. Aku terlalu dipengaruhi oleh emosiku dan menumpahkannya pada sahabatku ini, tapi sumpah—aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lucunya aku lupa kalau aku memang sedang dalam masa period._

_Kembali lagi ke masalah kita. Oh, benar-benar deh. Aku juga masih bertanya-tanya mengapa aku bisa seperti itu. Aku minta maaf, duh aku ini banyak sekali pengulangan kata ya? Maaf, aku tidak pandai menulis. Tuh kan aku minta maaf lagi. _

_Jadi, aku kenali masalah kalian berdua. Ternyata masalah kita mirip loh. Kita sama-sama bermasalah dalam mengejar impian kita sendiri. Aku punya masalah dengan ibuku—karena ada perbedaan pendapat bahwa aku ingin menjadi seorang designer tapi ibuku hanya ingin aku meneruskan pekerjaan ayahku. Lalu Dai-chan yang ingin menjadi dokter tapi takut dalam menghadapi ujiannya ke depan. Dan Sei-kun yang tidak tahu ingin menjadi apa—karena Sei-kun pintar dalam segala bidang, meskipun sebenarnya kau sudah pintar dari dulu (haha)_

_Kalau kalian tidak keberatan—bagaimana kalau kita berunding lagi dan berbaikan? Atau terbalik ya? Yah apapun itu, aku tidak mau persahabatan kita ini jadi putus. Sungguh, aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak suka lihat raut muka Dai-chan yang marah, lalu gunting Sei-kun yang berterbangan kemana-mana. Aku sedih melihat hal itu._

_Jujur—aku ingin kalian memaafkan aku._

_Aku memang salah._

_Jadi tolong—maafkan aku…_

_**With love,**_

_**Momoi Satsuki**_

Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat setelah membaca pernyataan maaf Momoi. Dan mereka berpikir—gadis itu sampai meminta bantuan Kise dan Midorima untuk menyatukan mereka berdua?

"Kumohon…" Terdengar suara isakan pelan dari seseorang yang tak jauh dari mereka, "Aku… benar-benar tak mau kita marahan terus…"

Kedua insan itu terkesiap pelan kemudian setelah melihat sosok _maid _yang tadi memberikan menu pada mereka masih berada di sana dan terlebih lagi—itu Momoi. Momoi Satsuki.

Dan gadis itu sedang menangis sambil mencengkram bajunya sendiri.

Aomine menggigit bibir—tidak tahu kalau perbuatannya sampai membuat sahabat cewenya itu menangis cukup keras karena hal yang ia anggap sepele—dan wajah gadis itu terlihat _sangat _jelek sekarang.

Akashi tidak tahu ada perasaan aneh yang merasuki dirinya seusai melihat Momoi seperti itu. Mungkin iba, atau apalah hal sialan itu. Tapi dari dalam hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia tak suka melihat wajah Momoi yang seperti itu—

Singkatnya, mereka berdua ingin gadis_nya _tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya.

"Satsuki."

Keduanya saling mengadu _deathglare _karena ingin berbicara duluan.

"Aku duluan."

"Tidak, aku duluan Daiki."

"Hah? Kau tuli? Tadi aku sebut _S duluan _sebelum kau!"

Akashi mendecakkan lidah, "Jangan meremehkan telingaku, Daiki."

"Apa maksudmu hah?"

"Seharusnya itu yang aku tanyakan padamu, siapa kau pikir yang kau panggil tuli?"

"Salahmu sendiri karena tidak mau mengaku!" Balas Aomine tak mau kalah.

Lelaki bersurai merah itu mulai memandangnya tajam, "Kau yang tidak mau mengaku."

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"_E-Etto…"_ Nada suara mau-nangis-lagi-nya Momoi membuat mereka berhenti saling menyalahkan.

Akashi menghela nafas.

"Oke." Ia menutup matanya, "Aku memaafkanmu, Satsuki—tapi aku juga minta maaf pada kalian semua. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tak mengejekmu, Daiki." Matanya beralih ke sosok laki-laki di depannya.

Aomine menghadiahkan pandangan masih kesal dan kemudian mendengus, "Bersujudlah dihadapanku, kapten."

"Kau nggak malu dengan sikap sok-mu itu hah?"

"Sepertinya pernyataan itu harusnya ditujukan padamu."

_Seharusnya pernyataan itu ditujukan pada kalian berdua, _batin Momoi dalam hati sambil menahan nafas.

Hening kembali.

Suara berat kemudian memecah keheningan itu.

"Maafkan aku… juga…?" Kali ini terdengar dari bibir Aomine selagi menggaruk kepalanya, "Aku juga salah sudah mengejekmu… dan berteriak padamu, Satsuki…"

"Kau kumaafkan Daiki. Tapi latihan basketmu kulipatgandakan jadi 30 kali."

"Hey! Apa maksud—"

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian ini!" Momoi lalu mengarahkan tangannya untuk menepuk pundak mereka berdua dan membawa kepala mereka bertiga untuk saling berdekatan. Gadis itu menghela nafas dan berusaha tersenyum.

"Ini artinya…" Suaranya sedikit ada kegugupan, "Kita sahabatan lagi kan…?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Aku belum—"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Momoi berkacak pinggang sejenak sebelum senyumnya kembali melebar.

Ia lalu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan membuatnya maju ke tengah meja—seolah meninju sesuatu yang _invisible _disana.

Ah, itu tanda persahabatan mereka pertama kali.

Awalnya mereka ragu—namun dengan muka apatis mereka _tos _ bersama Momoi.

Momoi tergelak pelan, "Dasar anak laki-laki…"

.

.

.

Seusai obrolan yang cukup canggung tersebut, mereka bertiga lalu pergi menuju rumah Momoi karena gadis itu bilang bahwa ia ingin segera menyelesaikan semuanya.

Jadi disanalah mereka—di meja tempat mereka selalu berkumpul, seperti waktu-waktu yang lalu. Tapi kali ini berbeda—suasanya terlihat sepi. Hanya ada dua pensil dan dua kertas kosong di atas mejanya.

Momoi berdeham.

"Jadi disini… aku ingin kalian menulis 100 impian yang ingin kalian capai—ah, tidak, 25 saja deh!" Momoi lalu memberikan pensil ke keduanya sambil tersenyum riang, "Tidak perlu cepat-cepat, pikirkan saja baik-baik!"

Awalnya Akashi dan Aomine saling berpandangan—bingung kenapa Momoi merencanakan ini semua. Tapi mereka tahu, gadis bersurai bunga Sakura itu melakukannya agar mereka punya motivasi untuk mencapai apa saja impian mereka. Mungkin Momoi masih merasa bersalah karena kejadian waktu itu—dan Aomine yang biasanya akan menjawab Satsuki dengan berbagai alasannya untuk tidur, sekarang malah menulis duluan daripada Akashi.

Sebelum menulis, Akashi menatap Momoi sambil bertanya.

"Memangnya kau sudah menuliskannya, Satsuki?"

"Hum, iya!" Gadis itu lalu memperlihatkan dua lembar kertas pada Akashi, namun hanya belakangnya saja sehingga tidak terlihat, "Aku sih baru menulis 38, habis aku bingung, hehehe.."

"Hmm.." Akashi bergumam pelan sambil mengalihkan sorot matanya ke arah kertas kosong di depan wajahnya. Ia menutup matanya sebentar—sekilas berpikir dan kemudian mengambil pensil yang diberikan Momoi untuk menulis seperti yang dikatakan Momoi.

Gadis bermanik _fuschia_ itu hanya tersenyum polos dan duduk tenang di depan mereka, merasakan hatinya melega begitu saja. Awalnya, ia kira semua rencananya gagal—dimulai dari beberapa _misscal _darinya yang tak dijawab ataupun dijawab dengan asal, lalu meminta bantuan Midorima dan Kise untuk bekerja sama dengannya. Hal itu sempat membuatnya patah semangat—sampai-sampai ia tidak punya niat untuk belajar.

Namun, karena ia tahu, bahwa jika ia berhenti berusaha ataupun mengeluh begitu saja, maka tidak ada yang berubah. Lagipula, jikapun ia lulus dan menggapai mimpinya, rasanya berat sekali jika tidak tidak ada dua sahabatnya di dekatnya. Momoi benci sendiri—karena hal itu membuat dirinya merasa ditiadakan.

Tapi lihatlah, setelah ia berusaha, ada hasilnya meskipun sekarang mereka masih sedikit canggung untuk bicara. Bisa dilihat dari sikap Aomine yang sedikit berubah—lelaki itu tidak banyak bicara dan kebiasaan menguapnya menjadi lebih sedikit. Padahal biasanya ia paling berisik diantara mereka bertiga—paling malas jika disuruh sesuatu, tapi kali ini tidak.

Sementara Akashi—entahlah. Momoi paling tidak bisa mengerti lelaki itu. Sosoknya yang elegan, pendiam dan tatapan khasnya—tidak ada yang berubah. Momoi jadi tidak mengetahui apa isi hati lelaki itu. Namun, sepertinya Momoi mulai bisa mengerti sekarang.

Keduanya mulai bergumam, berargumen kecil, dan akhirnya terjadi perdebatan besar. Padahal baru beberapa menit mereka menuliskannya.

"Daiki. Hapus impianmu yang _'itu'. _Sekarang." Nada suara Akashi menjadi dingin dan tajam—membuat Momoi penasaran apa yang sedang diperdebatkan oleh keduanya.

"Haah? Yang mana sih?" Aomine memberikan tatapan malas ke arah Akashi, mirip dengan nada bicaranya.

Akashi menggeram, "Yang nomor 14 itu."

Aomine menurunkan bola matanya dan membaca tulisannya pada nomor yang disebutkan Akashi. Ia sontak membulatkan matanya dan menatap _horror _Akashi.

"Apa maksudmu suruh aku menghapusnya?! Kau tidak mungkin..." Aomine semakin terbelalak ketika melihat tulisan tangan Akashi nomor 11.

"Ya. Aku sama denganmu." Akashi melotot, "Tapi aku pasti yang akan mendapatkannya."

"Haah?! Jangan bercanda! Aku yang menulisnya duluan!"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku menuliskannya 2 menit 40 detik lebih dulu daripada kau!"

"Lah mana aku tahu kalau kita punya impian yang sama!"

"Kau pasti menyontek dariku kan?!"

"Buat apa aku menyontek impian orang lain?!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Hapus. Sekarang. Juga!"

"Kau saja yang hapus!"

Mereka berdebat dengan suara yang lebih keras—namun bukan perdebatan menakutkan seperti waktu itu. Hal ini malah mengundang tawa Momoi dan rasa penasarannya.

"AOMINE DAIKI. HAPUS SEKARANG!"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?!"

"KARENA IMPIAN ITU HARUSNYA JADI MILIKKU!"

"APAAN SIH?! CARI SAJA YANG LAIN!"

"KAU—"

"ASDFGJKL#$$%#!"

" ##$$%$ &amp;&amp;*!"

"KALIAN ITU MERIBUTKAN APA SIH?!"

Keduanya tersentak dan terlonjak kaget saat Momoi segera mengambil kertas mereka—dan mereka hanya mengatupkan mulutnya diam.

Momoi lalu mencari kedua nomor yang diributkan—yang mereka bilang sama. Mata gadis itu mencari dengan teliti—dan dapat! Ia membacanya dan—

—dan…

"Eh..."

Wajahnya tiba-tiba bersemu merah setelah melihat kedua tulisan tangan mereka—impian mereka di atas kertas putih tersebut—

Jadi apa sih yang ditulis mereka berdua…?

Mari kita lihat…

**Aomine Daiki**

#14 : _Menikahi Satsuki dan punya banyak anak._

**Seijuuro Akashi**

#11 : _Ingin menikahi Satsuki dan membahagiakannya._

—Sontak, ketiganya mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah setara dengan kepiting rebus.

.

.

.

[ Bersambung ]

* * *

**a/n : **Nyahaaaah! Sumpah ini kecepetan banget gak sih? Terus Akashi-nya OOC gimana gitu asjdhkljhk, kayaknya emang kelebihan saya bikin Akashi OOC #gedubrak#

Oh iya, Fic ini masih berlanjut kok, masalah mereka kan belum selesai sama ortu mereka heheh XD… mungkin Chapter tiga bakalan Last Chapter—heheh, saya rada bingung nih mikir endingnya… Sebenarnya banyak sih yang Vote AkaMomo, tapi liat aja diakhir chaps ya… soalnya saya lebih suka mereka itu lebih ke _friendship, _meskipun ada beberapa yang ngarah ke _romance_ b^o^b

**Thanks for :**

**#Wintersia, ****VilettaOnyxLV****, memoryru, flowers lavender, Aoi Yukari, Lawliet Vert, sugirusetsuna, ikanatcha96, Schnee-Neige, scarletjacket, serta **_**readers **_**yang udah bersedia fav/foll cerita ini! Semuanya bikin saya semangat buat bikin chapter ini! *HUGS***

**Dan saya mau minta maaaaf sebesar2nya, kalo ada yang nge-pm saya, beneran deh PM saya lagi error… semoga secepatnya bisa diperbaiki :v**

**Terakhir… review? :3**

**Salam hangat, **

**E-cchi aka Euphoria**


End file.
